


slap and kiss

by gyusoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyusoons/pseuds/gyusoons
Summary: A fic collection of some of [my] SVT ships doing that viral video of couples from Tiktok app wherein they slap their partners then proceed to kiss them right after.





	1. Mingyu/Wonwoo : Curiousity satisfies the cat (or Wonwoo).

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly thought of this after I watched some of the vids of it [I can't seem to find the link to them now :( But if you're curious you can search it from the tiktok app (or google), I think? hehehe]. Big thanks to my friend J for supporting me on this idea. Love you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo is curious.
> 
> mingyu stands there looking so handsome in a white tee and a pair of jeans.
> 
> wonwoo thinks trying it would never hurt.
> 
> [trying not to smile so big apparently does]

The clanking of pans can be heard as Wonwoo walks out of his room to stretch. He’s been holed up there for nearly 3 hours, trying to finish his essay for his literature subject and surprised himself when he turns to look at the time at the left side of his laptop screen. Time for dinner.

 

He quietly pads into the kitchen and was greeted by Mingyu’s broad back. He’s dressed in a plain black shirt and a pair of washed jeans. Wonwoo guesses that his boyfriend probably just came back from his afternoon classes. He stands there for a good while before an idea strikes him and he smiles to himself.

 

Wonwoo first sees the video when Seungkwan had shared it on their group chat, going on about how cute the couples are and how he likes to do it. Wonwoo had first thought it was very cheesy, but, he does got curious as to how his boyfriend would react to it, and now, he will find out.

 

Mingyu startles when a palm lightly hit his cheek and he scrunches his eyebrows as he turns to his side only to be greeted by a pair of lips planting against his in a chaste kiss. He blinks his eyes in confusion when Wonwoo pulls back, his boyfriend looking up at him while donning a sheepish smile. Mingyu can’t help but mirror it.

 

“What was that?” Mingyu asks but Wonwoo only shrugs before leaning his back on the kitchen counter besides Mingyu, not meeting the younger’s gaze. “You’re so cute, hyung,” Mingyu coos and he reaches out a hand to ruffle Wonwoo’s hair. He gets a glare in return.

 

“Kiss me again?” Mingyu asks, cupping Wonwoo’s cheek. 

 

Wonwoo’s only too happy to oblige. 

 


	2. Seungkwan/Vernon :  WAT R U DOIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan wants to try it so bad but doesn't know how to do it.
> 
> hansol is a little lost and his cheek kind of stings.
> 
> seungkwan's kisses made it worth it.

Hansol scrunches up his brows in confusion as his eyes trails after Seungkwan’s form in his room. The boy is walking back and forth, looks at him, then goes back on pacing again in front of him.

“Babe, are you okay?” Hansol finally asks because Seungkwan is seriously making him feel dizzy with what he’s doing. Seungkwan looks at his phone before turning his attention to Hansol and nodding. Hansol only shrugs.

It isn’t a few minutes later when Seungkwan sits down beside him on his bed, fixing his phone to stand on Hansol’s bedside table before turning to him, a cute smile adorning his face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Seungkwan answers happily. Hansol is starting to get weirded out by his boyfriend’s actions but he shrugs it off and turns back to his laptop instead, he’s almost finished with the song he’s trying to put together. He remembers his Jihoon-hyung asking him to hand it in before midnight.

Seungkwan leans across him to do something on his phone that’s on Hansol’s bedside table and Hansol follows his actions and sees that Seungkwan’s phone is on video mode. Seungkwan leans back and Hansol was just about to ask him what they are doing but the slap to his cheek resounds in the quiet room and he turns to Seungkwan to ask what was it for instead. What greets him though is Seungkwan cupping his bruised cheek and a press of soft lips into his. 

Hansol blinks his eyes after Seungkwan pulls away and he watches as his boyfriend’s cheeks reddens. He blinks his eyes looking at the phone that is apparently recording them back to Seungkwan’s. Hansol laughs.

“Babe, what the fuck was that?” he asks through his giggles but he only gets a slap on his arm in return. “Seriously, Kwannie, why?”

“Oh, shut up!” Seungkwan whines, pouting. He leans across Hansol’s body again to get his phone while his boyfriend is still laughing, affection and fondness evident in his eyes but Seungkwan is too busy wallowing in his embarassment to notice it. 

Hansol shakes his head, his hand unconsciously coming up to the cheek Seungkwan had slapped and a hiss passes through his lips as he patted on it. That made Seungkwan look up at him and he gasps, getting on his knees in front of Hansol to inspect his face. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god it fucking bruised, shit, baby, I’m so sorry,” Seungkwan rambles as he reaches out a hand to turn Hansol’s face to the side and examine it. There is quite a mark where his fingers had come into contact with Hansol’s cheek. Hansol only laughs harder. “Stop laughing! I hurt you!”

Hansol just shrugs, leaning back on his bedpost after setting his laptop aside, pulling Seungkwan to sit on his lap. “Don’t worry about it, babe, it was worth it,” he assures his boyfriend with a cheeky smile, adding a wink for effect and it made Seungkwan frown.

“You’re so cheesy, ew,” Seungkwan whispers as he leans in to kiss Hansol again.


	3. Joshua/Seokmin : Sweet Revenge (So sweet!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joshua drops his phone.
> 
> seokmin kisses him.
> 
> and joshua is only too happy to kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is my favorite.

Joshua drops his phone in surprise when a palm suddenly made contact with his neck. He can feel the warmth of the palm on his skin as he turns to his side and sees Seokmin leaning in, slanting their lips together, their nose bumping in the process and he can taste the tangerine they were eating just a while ago on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Seokmin pulls away, looking like the actual sun as he grins at Joshua, his eyes crinkling and his hand now scratching at his nape. “Sorry, just wanted to try that,” he explains before picking up his hyung’s phone up from the floor. 

 

A giggle suddenly fills the room as Joshua looks fondly at Seokmin, the affection he feels for the guy bursting out of him and Seokmin only furrows his brow in amusement. “What?”

 

Joshua laughs harder. “D-did you just try that on me? That one’s from the video Seungkwan had sent us, isn’t it?” 

 

Seokmin flushed at that, embarassed at being found out but he just shrugs, feigning nonchalance, and turns to the TV, trying not to show his boyfriend as he curls in on himself. “J-just ignore I did that.”

 

Joshua stops laughing then, but a fond smile still graces his lips as an idea pops on his head. He sits closer to Seokmin, picking up his phone to pretend that he had let it go.  _ Just a few more minutes. _

 

Seokmin jumps from his seat when Joshua suddenly slaps him, his eyes widening in shocked as he turns to his boyfriend but before he can even say anything, Joshua already swoops in to kiss him right on his lips, swallowing whatever Seokmin was about say and smiling as Seokmin kisses back.

 

Their kisses turned into giggles and smiling wide at each other’s mouth to the point where they stop trying to kiss anymore. Seokmin’s heart flutters and he leans his forehead on Joshua’s, his huge grin never leaving his face. “Hyung, what was that?” 

 

He will never get tired of the sound of Joshua’s laugh. “Nothing. I love you.”

 

Seokmin leans back, adjusting his body so he can lay down on the couch, helping Joshua follow his movements until the older boy is resting his head on top of his chest, Seokmin’s fingers carding gently through his black hair.

 

“Ayeee. I love you, too, Shua-hyung.”

 

He gets a giggle and a kiss on his neck in return.


	4. Junhui/Minghao : Of Stolen Kisses and Instagram Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao loves photography and his IG stories.
> 
> junhui comes in.
> 
> minghao loves junhui.

“Yo, Junhui,” Minghao greets as he faces his phone’s camera, seeing that Junhui had just come in from the door. “Junhui-ge~”

 

Junhui looks up from his phone the second time he hears his boyfriend calls him, smiling when he sees what Minghao is doing. He starts walking towards the younger boy, hiding behind Minghao as he nears him, giving a cheeky smile to the camera.

 

“Say hi,” Minghao says as moves his body to reveal Junhui, smiling at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

“Hello ~” Junhui greets in a cute voice, his eyes crinkling up into crescents as he smiles and waves at the camera. “Are you recording this?”

Minghao nods, explaining to Junhui that he’s doing an Instagram story. Junhui only nods in understanding as he check himself out on the camera.

 

They try using some of the app’s filters, laughing at the ones that makes them look funny and uploading the ones that deserves to be uploaded. They’re in the middle of laughing at how Junhui looks like with a beard when the idea hits Minghao. He remembers Seungkwan uploading a very cute video of his version with his boyfriend Hansol.

 

“Ge, let’s record a video again,” Minghao tells Junhui who looks up from typing on his phone, sending a quick text to Wonwoo, before giving his attention to Minghao. “Huh?”

 

“Just look at the camera.” Junhui nods and does what he’s told. He reaches out a hand to fix his fringe and scratching on a pimple mark right after. Suddenly, a hand comes in contact with his cheek and his eyes widen as he turns to look at Minghao who only gives him a shy smile before quickly leaning in to steal a kiss from his lips.

 

Junhui’s jaw drops as his hand reaches out to his now warm cheeks and he only watches in a mix of confusion and surprise as Minghao watches the video all over again before nodding to himself and tapping the add button on the screen of his phone.

 

Minghao then turns to him, offering a cheeky smile before leaning in to kiss him again.

 

“Stop looking so shocked that I kiss you!” He hits his boyfriend shoulder and Junhui is suddenly laughing, engulfing his boyfriend in a hug and cuddling up to him.

 

“Aaaahhhh, my Haohao is so cute when he’s being affectionate,” he singsongs, dropping his body on the bed with Minghao still in his arms. “I’m still confused on why you have to slap me before kissing me but I’ll let that pass. I missed you,” Junhui says, closing his eyes after adjusting Minghao on his arms.

 

Minghao snorts at that but he still snuggles closer to Junhui nonetheless. “You saw me yesterday.”

 

“Shhhh.” A kiss on his forehead and Minghao smiles contently, taking one last picture of him and Junhui before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

 

 

          

 ** _xuminghao_o:_ ** so lucky to have you  <3

 **min9yu_k:** hao? Being soft? The world must be ending

 **kwanboo:** AHKJAS YOU’rE BOTH SO CUTE SHUT UP

 **hoshtag:** hao, please tell junhui we have practice at 3 :((( he left to get you and never came back


	5. Jeonghan/Seungcheol: Other Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan just wants to be cute with his boyfriend.
> 
> but seungcheol seems to have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for this sorry excuse (self-indulgent) of a jeongcheol make-out fic

Jeonghan finds Seungcheol lying down on their bed, topless, while scrolling through his phone. He smirks as he walks towards the table where the TV on their room stands, just a little further away from their bed, and sends a text to his group chat with Jisoo, Seungkwan and Minghao.

 

**_Tea Station_ **

**hannie:** i’m gonna do it. wish me luck

**hao:** goodluck, hyung! Hope seungcheol hyung doesn’t slap you back

**shua:** i bet seungcheol would cry instead. That man is so soft for hannie

**kwannie** : WHAT SOFT? I bet y’all it’ll turn from pg to not pg in a second

**hannie:** seungkwan what are u saying lol

**hao:** send a vid on the groupchat, hyung!

**hannie:** ;)

 

Jeonghan fixes his phone on the TV, zooming the camera just enough to cover a space where he and Seungcheol can be seen perfectly. Not too close and not to far away either. He smiles, pressing the record button before making his way to the bed.

 

He sits himself beside Seungcheol, examining his boyfriend that is currently busy scrolling through his twitter feed, pressing the heart button on every dog posts he sees. Jeonghan rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless at his boyfriend’s cuteness. 

 

Jeonghan moves closer, calculating in his head the right distance where he could hit Seungcheol and kiss him right after. He blinks his eyes, subtly looking at Seungcheol before nodding to himself. He can’t help the giggle that suddenly comes out of his mouth before slapping Seungcheol playfully on his cheek.

 

Seungcheol snaps his head towards Jeonghan, his eyes widening in shock but he was met with Jeonghan leaning in to kiss him softly instead. Jeonghan is still laughing as he pulls away to watch Seungcheol’s reaction. The man blinks at him and before Jeonghan knows it, he’s being pulled in again by Seungcheol, a warm hand cupping his cheek as Seungcheol claims his lips again in a kiss. Their lips molds together and Seungcheol angles his head to deepen the kiss, smiling against Jeonghan’s mouth as Jeonghan kisses back, a breathy moan coming out of his lips. 

 

Seungcheol guides Jeonghan to lay down on the bed, their lips still connected with Seungcheol hovering on top of the younger boy. Soon, Seungcheol is biting and pulling on his bottom lip, watching as it pops back when he releases it. He gives Jeonghan a smirk before diving in again.

 

Jeonghan opens his mouth in permission when Seungcheol had licked on the crack in between his lips, letting his boyfriend’s tongue roam inside his mouth, battling with his own tongue for dominance. Whimpers and groans both come out from them and Jeonghan only sighs when Seungcheol starts to plant kisses on his jaw, his plump lips travelling down his neck and sucking on where he feels Jeonghan’s pulse is. Jeonghan can’t stop the moan he lets out.

 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan whines when Seungcheol licks on his exposed collarbone, his hand finding purchase on Seungcheol’s black locks, grasping it tight on his hold when his boyfriend bites on his skin. Seungcheol only laughs at the reaction. 

 

Jeonghan supports his body up by leaning on his elbows to watch Seungcheol playfully plant kisses on his stomach. He smiles at the sight but his jaw quickly drop when his gaze falls upon his phone. “Oh shit.”

 

Seungcheol meets the floor when Jeonghan pushes him to stand up on the bed, running towards their TV and getting his phone, immediately tapping on the stop button and he groans. It was all caught on camera. He can’t believe he forgot that he recorded it.

 

“Jeonghannie ~ Why did you pushed me off?” Jeonghan gasps as he turns back to see Seungcheol sitting on the floor, his arms crossed on his chest and a pout adorning his face while he glares at Jeonghan’s direction. This made Jeonghan huff out a laugh. He can’t believe this man is just about to eat him alive a few seconds ago. “You’re mean.”

 

Jeonghan shakes his head and walks towards Seungcheol, offering his hand to his boyfriend to help him up. 

 

“I’m sorry, babe. I’ll make it up to you,” Jeonghan whispers to him, tracing his fingers on Seungcheol’s naked chest as he meets the other’s gaze. Seungcheol smiles at that, his gums showing before shoving Jeonghan on their bed. The action caused Jeonghan to giggle as he bounce on the mattress, but the sounds is soon swallowed up when Seungcheol decides to continue where they left off. 

 

Jeonghan reminds himself to congratulate Seungkwan for winning the bet.


	6. Jihoon/Soonyoung: Mission (Failed) Success!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung doesn't like feeling left out but jihoon is having none of it.
> 
> but can he really resist soonyoung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for soonhoon and that doesn't really explain how this gotten so long but #NoRegrets.

Soonyoung can still remember smiling so wide when he watches Junhui’s eyes going wide and his jaw dropping after Minghao stole a kiss from him. He can’t help the giggles that came out of his lips at this but he immediately slaps a hand on his mouth when he remembers he isn’t alone.

 

“What was that?” Jihoon asks, spinning on his computer chair to look at Soonyoung in question. Soonyoung only shakes his head, motioning for Jihoon to continue doing his work and promising his boyfriend that he’ll try not to distract him anymore. Jihoon only stares at him for a few seconds before shrugging and turning back to his computer.

 

Soonyoung had been wanting to try it with Jihoon for a while. His boyfriend is not one for PDA or showing any kind of physical affection towards him in public (and in private) more than holding his hands or resting his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. And Soonyoung is fine with that, doesn’t have a problem with it, understands that Jihoon isn't very fond of skinship and Soonyoung isn’t either so he usually doesn’t mind. But after seeing Seungkwan’s video with Hansol, Mingyu animatedly telling them what happened when Wonwoo had did it to him with Wonwoo looking down in embarassment beside him over lunch break, Seokmin sharing his as well with Joshua laughing beside him and now Minghao’s recent IG story update, he can’t help but to want to do it as well.

 

He spares a glance at where Jihoon is now playing a round of Overwatch, probably in a battle with Wonwoo or Seungcheol and licks his lips. He’s pretty sure Jihoon had watched it when Seungkwan shared the video and their version of it, right? Jihoon must know what it must be about.

 

Soonyoung locks his phone and leaves it at the top of his bed, wiping his hands on his sweatpants as he walk towards where Jihoon is sitting, grabbing his own computer chair from his study table and sliding beside the younger boy. Jihoon looks at him from the side of his eyes, raising an eyebrow and only getting a gummy smile from Soonyoung in return. This made him pout, a habit, as he slides his earphones out from his ears and pausing his game to give his boyfriend attention.

 

“What’s up?” Jihoon asks, turning his chair to face Soonyoung. He watches, confused, as Soonyoung’s face turns serious and he gulps, looking right into Jihoon’s eyes. “Soonyoung, what is it?”

 

Soonyoung blinks at that, noticing the worried expression on Jihoon’s face. “Oh. Oh, it’s nothing. Continue your game,” he says, gesturing towards Jihoon’s laptop and giving his boyfriend a small smile. He can’t do it.

 

Jihoon cocks his head to the side, studying Soonyoung’s face, his brows furrowing in suspicion. He just shrugs it off when Soonyoung grins up at him, wiggling his eyebrows, making Jihoon chuckle before he turns back to his computer and resuming his game.

 

It became quiet for a while, Soonyoung chewing on his bottom lip as he pretends to be interested on Jihoon’s game. He couldn’t quite get it out of his mind, playing scenarios on his head on how it would go if he ever goes on with his plan. He subtly leans forward to look at Jihoon’s face, the younger biting on his bottom lip as well in concentration, his eyes twinkling as he shoots his enemies one by one. Sometimes, Soonyoung is worried for him.

 

Soonyoung heaves a deep breath before pushing his chair closer to Jihoon, the action going unnoticed by his boyfriend. A quiet laugh comes out of his mouth as he realizes how ridiculous this is, whatever he’s about to do. Jihoon spares a glance at him, secretly judging his boyfriend before focusing on his game.

 

A few seconds pass and Jihoon is about to win when Soonyoung suddenly slaps him on his cheek. The words DEFEATED flashes through his screen and he wrenches his earphones out of his ears in reaction before turning to Soonyoung who is now looking at him with wide eyes and slapping him back on his neck.

 

“What the fuck is your problem? I almost won the game! Soonyoung!” he whines, turning on his computer and throwing the mouse on his hands towards his study table while glaring at his screen.  He’d been trying to defeat Wonwoo for ages and right when he’s about to finally win against the elder, Soonyoung just have to- Jihoon snaps his head when the scratch of a chair against their carpeted floor resounds in the room. He watches as Soonyoung stands up to walk towards his cabinet, getting a hoodie out of it.

 

Soonyoung turns to him, his eyes downcast as he gives Jihoon an apologetic smile.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Hoonie. I’m just… There’s a fly! There was a fly on your cheek and-” he trails off, Jihoon coming down from his adrenaline and only making sense of what just happened. Even from afar, he can see the red imprint of his hand on Soonyoung’s neck.  He suddenly feels guilty.

 

“Yeah. A fly. And I’m sorry about your game. I’m going out for a while, do you want something? I can get you food if you’re hungry or,” Soonyoung mumbles, looking anywhere but at Jihoon. “Text me if you think of anything!” he says loudly and to cheerful even for his usual bright tone that Jihoon almost winces. Before he could even say a reply to his boyfriend, Soonyoung is out the door.

 

Jihoon sits there, confused as hell, as he watches the door of their room slam close. He knew Soonyoung was lying when he said there’s a fly because they never get fucking flies in their room but Jihoon still can’t understand why Soonyoung would slap him out of nowhere. He turns around to face his computer again before looking for his phone to text his boyfriend. He does feel sorry for suddenly hitting Soonyoung back out of instinct and maybe frustration as well. He pouts as he unlocks his phone.

 

He’s about to ignore their chathead but it keeps on pinging so he opens it instead.

 

**_b(oo)rney and friends_ **

 

 **boobooboo:** MINGHAO! I can’t believe you uploaded it on IG jahsdadk

 

 **grampscheol:** whats ig?

 

 **jeonghansaegi:** shut up, seungkwan :( minghao hyung and jun-hyung looks cute uwu

 

 **junjulyaugust:** thanks, channie (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

 **seoksun:** Instagram is IG, hyuung @csccheol

 

 **grampscheol:** oh thnx seokmin

 

 **jeong1004:** hao u look so cute with jun!!!! also icb cheol doesn’t know what ig is

 

 **grampscheol:** give me abreak >:-(((

 

 **hao8:** thanks everyone ;-)

 

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows at that and when he checks who had already seen the messages, Soonyoung’s name isn’t there. He decides to ask what was it’s all about.

 

 **changemynametosmallandyouredead:** lol what’s with hao’s ig this time?

 

 **boobooboo:** hyuUUNGG!!!! haohao is being gross with junnie-hyung again!!! >,<

 

 **junejulyaugust:** i’m the only one allowed to call him haohao ಠ╭╮ಠ  

 

 **jeonghansaegi:** stop gaming with wonu-hyung and check his ig! they’re cute! maybe you can do it with soonyoung-hyung as well and prove seungkwannie that him and hansol-hyung aren’t the only cute ones together :))))

 

 **hao8:** i only love chan

 

 **seoksun:** do it hyung @woozi

 

 **junejulyaugust:** love you, channie ~~~

 

 **boobooboo:** WHY DO U HATE US :( help me @hansolvernon

 

 **kwans:** lol whats up

 

 **jeonghansaegi:** stop being gross in front of me then maybe i’ll reconsider :))

  


Jihoon just snorts as he exits his messenger app and opens his Instagram. He clicks on Minghao’s profile and sees his recent post of his and Junhui’s hands join together. He smiles at this, shaking his head because there’s nothing unusual about Minghao’s post at all. He figures out it’s probably on Minghao’s story so he tapson his younger friend’s icon instead.

 

Everything clicks on Jihoon’s mind as he watches Minghao slapping Junhui’s cheek softly before smiling and leaning in to kiss the male. He raises an eyebrow at this, frowning at his friend’s display of affection but he can’t help the fluttering in his chest because he got to admit, they’re cute. That’s cute. He also remembers seeing Seungkwan’s sent video of him and Hansol doing it together on their group chat as well. He glances at the door and towards Soonyoung’s abandoned chair, shaking his head as a amused smile makes it way to his face.

 

He’s busy playing with a game on his phone when their room’s door opens. Jihoon looks at the time on his phone and realizes that Soonyoung has been gone for almost an hour. He pouts at this before exiting his game and turning to his boyfriend who now has his hands full of what seems like groceries.

 

“Where were you?” Jihoon asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Soonyoung spares him a glance before turning his back on him to make his way towards their mini refrigerator, storing some of the things from the bags he’s carrying inside it. “Soonyoung, where did you go?”

 

“Grocery. I remembered we’re out of milk and cola. I also bought dinner, I hope you don’t mind chinese take-outs,” Soonyoung answers, not looking at him. Jihoon watches as Soonyoung stands up to walks towards their trash can, folding all the bags before throwing it inside. “You didn’t text me what you like so.. I just assumed you’d like it.”

 

Soonyoung throws him a smile but looks away quickly, turning his back on Jihoon again as he takes off his hoodie. Jihoon bites his lips as he sees a sliver of Soonyoung’s skin from where his shirt has rode up. He quickly shakes his head at that thought and fixes his gaze on Soonyoung’s head.

 

“I’m sorry for hitting you earlier,” Jihoon starts, standing up from his chair and walking towards where Soonyoung is busying himself with folding his hoodie. He never folds his hoodie nor his clothes. “And for shouting at you.”

 

Soonyoung turns to him with a frown on his face, placing his folded hoodie on top of his bed before spreading his arms wide, wrapping it around Jihoon once the smaller boy steps into it.

 

“It’s nothing. I should be the one apologizing,” Soonyoung replies with a smile. He swings Jihoon lightly left and right before pulling his boyfriend away from him. “Let’s eat?”

 

Jihoon goes back to his desk to get his phone, opening his camera app and looking at Soonyoung who’s busy preparing their food on the small round table in between their beds. He turns back and checks himself out on his camera, fixing his hair and his clothes before switching it to video mode and walking towards Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung looks up to see Jihoon walking towards him, smiling at the view and turning back to his phone. He feels Jihoon sit next to him and doesn’t question it because his boyfriend usually sits across from him so they would have bigger space. He laughs as he stumbles upon a video of a grumpy cat that painfully reminds him of Jihoon. Soonyoung pauses the video and turns to the younger boy.

 

“Jihoo-”

 

He was cut off by a slap to his cheek and Jihoon quickly kissing him, his lips landing on the tip of Soonyoung’s nose and Soonyoung can’t help but burst into laughter after a few seconds had passed.

“Oh my God!” he wheezes as he falls to the floor. Jihoon directs the camera at him, his boyfriend pouting as he attacks Soonyoung’s side with jabs of his finger. “Jihoon, stop. I’m sorry. Stop. Please,” Soonyoung pleads as he tries to catch Jihoon’s hands in his but Jihoon only pushes the camera closer to Soonyoung’s face.

 

“That’s what you get for laughing at me trying to be sweet,” Jihoon chastises. He keeps on jabbing Soonyoung’s side with his fingers but he can’t help but chuckle as well as he watches his boyfriend laugh, his whole faces starting to turn red and his eyes disappearing into cute crescents on his face. He stops and let’s Soonyoung catch his breath.

 

Soonyoung locks his gaze with Jihoon, holding Jihoon’s phone away from his face with one hand before catching Jihoon’s wrist with the other and pulling the boy to lay down beside him on their room’s floor. Jihoon goes willingly.

 

They both look at the camera, Soonyoung’s hair now a mess while Jihoon still looks absolutely put together. Jihoon smirks at that, throwing his legs at Soonyoung’s middle as Soonyoung pulls him closer to him.

 

“Are you gonna upload this?” Soonyoung asks, sparing Jihoon a glance. Jihoon nods. Soonyoung smiles sweetly at him before helping him hold up the camera on a better angle where they both can be seen. “Ah, we look so cute together.”

 

Jihoon hums in agreement as he snuggles further into Soonyoung’s shoulder. He closes his eyes once he gets comfortable, Soonyoung’s breathing lulling him and he’s sure he’s gonna drift off to sleep if not for Soonyoung suddenly moving. He feels soft plump lips on his and opens his eyes to see Soonyoung pulling away and grinning at him before turning to Jihoon’s phone. Soonyoung hits the send button before locking Jihoon’s phone, setting it on his bed and helping him up.

 

“Let’s eat then cuddle at my bed after, come on.”

  


**_woozi sent a video_ **

 

 **jisoomorning:** what

 

 **junjulyaugust:** ⊙０⊙

 

 **hao8:** ji-hyung really just ended all of us lmao

 

 **jeonghansaegi:** G ASPS

 

 **jeong1004:** my kids are all growing up i’m-

 

 **seoksun:** AHSDGKJADHDJASHJDASDGKJASDKAS OHMYGOD GET IT SOONYOUNG-HYUNG

 

 **boobooboo:** YUp!! HANDING OVER THE CUTEST COUPLE TITLE TO U BOTH CONGRATULATIONS STAY IN LOVE @woozi @ksoonyounghosh

 

 **wowwowwon:** did jihoon just? Did That?

 

 **grampscheol:** you’re so cute jihoonie ~

 

 **ventigyu:** the last time i try to playfully hit soonyoung i got hit by a guitar in return by jihoon-hyung :-( the world is so unfair

 

 **kwans:** lol what’s up?

  
**_boobooboo removed kwans from the group chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you reach until this chapter, thanks for reading! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*


End file.
